The present invention relates to data communication, but more particularly to a method and an apparatus that provides automatic adjustment of authorized bandwidth of an Ethernet network.
In today's network environment, a subscriber's need for bandwidth or data throughput capacity may vary dramatically from a low level to support such services as email, database access, and news items to a high level to support, for example, video conferencing, streaming audio or video, graphic file transfers, large amounts of data, etc. Ethernet is becoming a growing choice for networking application due to its versatility, installed base of compatible equipment, and cost. Because Ethernet protocols inherently lack bandwidth allocation capability, the front end of such switches have been modified to accommodate metering control of subscriber usage by a network operations center. Metering is usually accomplished manually by personnel at a network operation center, who send a message (typically an IP message) to the front end switch controller. The controller then regulates the amount of bandwidth or throughput based on the subscriber's identification that is embedded within the data packets sent and received by the subscriber's terminal.
When determining a class of service needed to support his or her needs, the subscriber typically estimates peak demand and, based on that estimated demand, subscribes to a class of service level, within desired financial constraints, to meet that demand. The network operation center sets the authorized bandwidth level based on the subscriber's request and bills the subscriber accordingly. This approach often requires the subscriber to pay for more bandwidth than is actually needed.
In a network that includes Ethernet, some service providers have begun to enable subscribers to adjust their bandwidth capacity or maximum data throughput levels by requesting a temporary or permanent increase via a telephone call to a network operations center serving the subscriber or by making the same request via a web site. Because network operations personnel perform adjustments of authorized levels manually, the subscriber typically obtains the requested increase within a couple of hours or the next day after making the request.